Ella
by Raven de acuario
Summary: Komori Yui descubrirá que todo empeora hasta tornarse insoportable, los hermanos Sakamaki no serán la única y mayor tortura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Yui tendría más actitud y posiblemente habría uno que otro momento shonen-ai.

**Advertencias:** Escenas de violencia o agresión, tanto psicológicamente como físicamente, hacia ciertos personajes (¡Ejem, Yui! y alguno de los vampiros). En la historia habrá **YURI** o **shoujo-ai** (Mujer x mujer).

**Aclaraciones:** Esto ocurre antes de que despierte Cordelia.

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que no se desilusionen con el hecho de que habrá yuri xDD, es necesario para que la historia tenga otro ambiente (?) ._. Pero no se espanten (?) el romance será equilibrado y variado (?) En fin, espero que la disfruten o al menos los entretenga un rato.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Movimientos excesivos en forma de protesta, palabras disfrazadas, un castigo futuro, fuerza aplicada, colmillos encajándose en la piel femenina, el grito siendo apenas contenido, aula solitaria, sangre siendo drenada sin pensar en la salud precaria de la víctima, Yui Komori se dejó ir porque no habría escapatoria, tampoco ayuda, nada, cerró los ojos mientras el dolor abrazaba todo su cuerpo, ¿Cuánto, hoy viernes? Ayato era el tercero y por lo mismo actuaba con saña, exigía y la marcaba como suya, la rubia frunció el ceño ante la actitud tan infantil del pelirrojo, segundos después se arrepintió, Ayato tan concentrado no apreciaba las muecas despectivas, dolidas y contrariadas de Yui, ¿culpa? probablemente debido a que Ayato junto con Subaru eran los que mejor la trataban y ella, ¿Qué hacía? Pensaba un monto de escenarios, sin embargo la bondad reinaba sobre la venganza y solo quedaba una inocente e indefensa Yui—No te has resistido mucho Chichinashi—noto el otro, dejo libre a la joven, cuya mirada estaba ahora en el suelo, no le dio mayor importancia y se fue, la dejo en soledad, Komori busco por el cuarto hasta encontrar algo con que borrar la sangre que adornaba su cuello, frustrada vio como no pudo quitarla del todo, una vez más o menos decente, soltó un largo suspiro mientras salía del cuarto para ir apurada al baño, antes de regresar a clases debía, tenia, que recomponer perfectamente su imagen.

Al salir del servicio e iniciar la caminata hacia el salón, clase que compartía con Kanato y Ayato, pensó la suerte que tuvo al no toparse con nadie antes, ¿Cómo podría explicar los restos de sangre de su cuello? Era un milagro que la blusa no se manchara, suerte, repite de nuevo su mente, ¿realmente? Niega enojada y cansada, últimamente la situación empeoro, el buen ánimo que podría apostar ahora era solo una sonrisa leve y enfermiza. Los hermanos Sakamaki en parte eran culpables, incluso Yui también, pero lo que comenzaba a quebrarla era _**eso**_, contuvo el chillido y tembló, _**eso**_ la observaba desde una distancia prudente, Komori lo sabía, ojos negros clavados con obsesión en ella, se abrazó y apuro el paso, no quería más problemas, no deseaba más miedo, solo cuando entro al aula y sentó en su banco pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Más tarde aquella noche, ya en la casa de los Sakamaki, fue regañada por Reiji al bajar de calificaciones, Yui lo agradeció en sus pensamientos debido a que si el segundo hermano mayor no le avisara, como estaba ahora mentalmente jamás se hubiera enterado, prometió esforzarse más, Reiji no bebió sangre de Komori, la rubia pensó que fue probable debido a que la vio muy débil y porque por ahora era necesaria mantenerla con vida. Salió de la habitación donde después del mensaje fue cruelmente ignorada, avanzo por el largo pasillo y la idea de salir al jardín logro que sonriera, después de todo había terminado los deberes y una distracción la relajaría. Sin embargo una vez observando las rosas tan radiantes los recuerdos florecieron y la debilidad la invadió, respiro hondo e intento concentrarse en el bello paisaje, sin éxito.

La primera ocasión en que Yui observo a **eso**, fue mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela nocturna, Komori por un breve instante fue cautivada por el aura misteriosa que desprendía **aquello, **la joven se sonrojo cuando **eso** le sonrió de forma radiante. ¿Y qué tan diferente seria todo ahora si ella solo hubiera ignorado, en vez de regresar el gesto? Yui soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, ¿Por qué tenía que ser condenadamente amable y buena? Si tan solo se dejara llevar por los oscuros sentimientos que crecían cada amanecer en el frágil corazón que poseía, imposible, porque aquello significaría olvidar sus principios y creencias, un ruido la hizo girar y adoptar una pose defensiva. Era Subaru. Yui dejo atrás cualquier intento de lucha y él solo frunció el ceño, molesto como de costumbre.

— ¿Qué ha sido lo de recién? ¿Sabes? Estos últimos días has estado muy extraña—le comento Subaru, Yui se sintió segura al notar un imperceptible tono de preocupación, Subaru es el único que no le provoca miedo alguno, le sonrió como si dijera: "No te preocupes, estoy bien" Él bufo y ambos quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que era demasiado tarde como para que Yui estuviera despierta, la acompaño hasta su habitación— ¡Si algo ocurre solo dilo!—le espeto— ¡Eh! ¡No te rías!—y por aquel escaso momento Komori se sintió libre y Subaru mejor al notar que Yui seguía siendo Yui—Me voy—dijo Subaru, la rubia asintió y procedió a entrar al cuarto donde descansaba pocas veces, debido a los ataques nocturnos de los vampiros y _**eso**_, verifico que nadie más estuviera dentro, la respuesta al ser negativa quito un peso grande de ella, cerro con llave la puerta y checo por segunda vez, nada, segura fue al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, el agua tocando el cuerpo femenino, la paz absoluta brindando un abrazo cálido, dejaron que la mente inhibiera cualquier preocupación o sentir agobiante.

Al terminar fue directo a tomar una toalla, pero sin razón se detuvo en el espejo, observo su cuerpo desnudo, con varias mordidas, por un breve momento estuvo a punto de lanzar el peine para romperlo, odiaba ver aquella imagen tan indigna, poso las manos justo donde se reflejaban sus hombros, hizo presión, intercambiar lugares, dirigirse a un mundo desconocido y mejor que el actual, sonrió con ironía, ¿desde cuándo su YO comenzó una transformación tan grotesca? Uno, dos, tres, conto hasta calmarse, levanto la vista para examinar su rostro y con una mano tapo su boca para no gritar, cayo de rodillas, cubrió los ojos de oscuridad al cerrarlos, respiro de forma agitada, el corazón golpeaba con fuerza, unos 10 minutos después se atrevió a levantar la mirada y checar por cuenta propia que solo había sido una ilusión, _**eso**_ no estuvo atrás suyo y ella de ninguna forma se quebró.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se vistió de forma rápida, se tumbó sobre la cómoda cama, cerró los ojos y recordó, como una maldición las memorias volvían.

_**Aquello**__ la ataco con la mirada abismal, Yui sintió pánico, ¿A dónde se fue la bondad y dulzura? Al segundo siguiente __**eso**_ _comenzó a ahorcarla, Komori lucho para liberarse, un tiempo que pareció ser largo e insoportablemente lento, la manos huesudas la soltaron y una pelea desesperada por aire protagonizó Yui, lloro, el miedo salió, unas disculpas y un abrazo delicado la apreso, Komori se iba, una caricia y un beso, Yui se fue, a un sitio donde no es lastimada, un mundo creado por su propia mente._

Komori Yui reflexiono sobre cómo cambio el mundo tan deprisa, primero fue la llegada de los hermanos Sakamaki, aun ignoraba el motivo de su padre al enviarla a un sitio tan peligroso, de alguna enferma manera termino por acostumbrarse a los abusos de aquellos vampiros tan desagradables, no, no siempre eran detestables, algunos llegaban a ser atentos y desconcertantemente tiernos, pero solo en pocas ocasiones y cuando les convenía, ¿los apreciaba? No, solo los toleraba o al menos aquello intentaba, aunque tal vez, solo tal vez al único que llegaría a querer fuera a Subaru, pero el sentimiento seria mínimo, ¿Cuándo se convirtió en alguien tan rencorosa? Probablemente desde que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con _**eso, **_las emociones repugnantes salían y atacaban el color blanco, todo principalmente por _**aquello.**_

Yui se paralizo al sentir una respiración en el cuello, abrió los ojos asustada, era _**eso. **_Y como siempre los Sakamaki no notaban la presencia pesada y aterradora de _**ella. **_

Los luceros del color de la noche la examinaron, la rubia quedo tiesa, la mano de tez pálida recorrió su piel por completo y Komori solo observo incapaz de revelarse. Una sonrisa horripilante en el rostro de muñeca, Yui chillo como cerdo en el matadero, _**ella **_mostro unos dientes perfectos para desgarrar—Calla—ordeno con frialdad y después le brindo más caricias delicadas al rostro asustado de Yui, llevo los dedos al cuello de la rubia y frunció el ceño, araño con saña las marcas de mordidas—Lo siento, aun no soy tan fuerte como para matarlos—le susurro cerca de los labios—No te preocupes borrare cualquier rastro inmundo—_**Ella**_ se levantó y le indico a Yui que se sentara, esta obedeció a pesar del terror—Te adoro—dijo _**ella**_ al momento de sujetar una de las manos de Komori con una de las suyas, había cariño puro reflejado en su mirar, Yui no entendía absolutamente nada y aquello era lo mejor, al menos para seguir conservando su salud mental, la poca que le quedaba.

Komori Yui tembló ligeramente, _**ella**_ sonrió de forma retorcida y se acercó con lentitud a la joven rubia, los dedos huesudos, blancos y fríos acariciaron el rostro paralizado por el miedo—Juntas siempre, siempre, cariño—susurro con fingida dulzura, una promesa, la distancia entre ambas bocas disminuyo con el transcurrir del tiempo, Yui no lo evito, no poseía el poder necesario, alguna energía extraña la dejo sin dominio sobre ella misma—Nunca me olvides—ordeno _**ella **_con voz amenazante y posesiva, los labios de ambas se juntaron, oscuridad, incertidumbre, sufrimiento y asfixia, _**ella**_ era todo aquello y cuando la besaba, sentía que se hundía en un abismo de sentimientos agobiantes.

El contacto termino, Komori suspiro aliviada y _**ella **_frunció el ceño— ¿Tanto lo odias?—la rubia iba a negar para no recibir alguna agresión, pero la otra no la dejo explicarse— ¡Excusas! ¡¿Entonces prefieres que aquellos despreciables hombres beban tu sangre y te sometan?! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres solo una sucia puta! —la empujo tan fuerte que logro que Yui cayera al suelo, Komori se quejó por el dolor, levanto la mirada y un ambiente lúgubre la recibió.

_**Ella **_se fue como de costumbre y Yui sonrió con ironía, lloro, soltó el pánico que oprimía su frágil corazón—_**Ella**_…siempre vuelve—murmuro derrotada y con una expresión de una persona que está a punto de ser ejecutada, recibió la visita de Ayato, Yui dejo libre acceso para que bebiera su sangre, tal vez aquello la dejara olvidar todo lo relacionado a _**eso**_, en cambio fue aventada a la cama, la rubia pensó por un instante lo peor, sin embargo Yui solo sintió como Ayato se acostaba a su lado, no la mordió, solo la abrazo por detrás, Yui se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, cayó en manos de un sueño reconfortante.

* * *

**Notas de la autora** (¿más? ._.) : En caso de que los haya confundido, cuando se hace referencia a **_eso, aquello, ella_** habla de lo mismo, era para no repetir muchas veces **_eso_**, aunque igual termine repitiendo mucho esas palabras XD QwQ


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Yui tendría más actitud y posiblemente habría uno que otro momento shonen-ai. El pequeño fragmento de canción que viene al final del capítulo tampoco me pertenece, es de la canción "Dominique" hecha por Jeanine Deckers, más conocida como Soeur Sourire (Sor Sonrisa).

**Advertencias:** Escenas de violencia o agresión, tanto psicológicamente como físicamente, hacia ciertos personajes (¡Ejem, Yui! y alguno de los vampiros). En la historia habrá **YURI** o **shoujo-ai** (Mujer x mujer).

**Aclaraciones:** Esto ocurre antes de que despierte Cordelia.

_"Hola" _Cuando vean una frase así son palabras que el personaje escucho en un sueño y se repiten una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, aun estando despierto.

"Hola" Serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

_Hola _Serán fragmentos de canciones.

**Eso_, aquello, ella: _**son la misma cosa.

**Notas de la autora:** Me tarde mucho para subir el capítulo DX, espero no me linchen por lo que le pasara en este cap a un personaje (¿esto cuenta como algún tipo de spoiler? ._.) En fin, disfruten la continuación =)

**Capítulo 2**

Ayato abrió los ojos al principio inquieto para después reflejar en ellos tranquilidad, un sueño tan realista como una memoria pérdida, observo con fijeza extrema el techo oscuro, un sentimiento desconocido y reprobable lo abrumo, frunció el ceño como si aquello lograra disminuir la intensidad, inconscientemente levanto un brazo y busco un algo tangible, la mano pálida toco una piel igual de gélida que la propia, el verde siendo sorprendido, llevo con hostilidad la otra mano y palpo hasta tener entre ambas palmas una cabeza, incluso podía sentir los cabellos del intruso invisible acariciar su piel, un aroma lejos de ser humano, no, incluso de este mundo lo embriago, aplico más fuerza para obtener un quejido o en mejor opción un grito, nada, silencio absoluto, sin embargo la furia no broto, fue remplazada por una nostalgia absurda. Apretó con saña y dejo escapar una sonrisa sin forma ante la situación irrealista. Dedos delgados y largos rodearon el cuello de Ayato, sin embargo él no actuó, dejo que lo ahorcara _**eso**_ mientras él seguía oprimiendo con fascinación, entonces cuando el disfrute se encontraba en el punto justo, Ayato se vio libre—Se fue—murmuro molesto y al mismo tiempo decepcionado, por no aplicar un castigo ante aquella insolencia.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto en busca de Yui, un hambre abrasadora demandaba la dulce sangre de Komori, en soledad por los pasillos las imágenes del sueño reciente lo golpearon, fastidiado apuro el andar. Cerró la puerta con seguro al estar dentro de la habitación de Yui, antes quedo extrañado al notar que ella había olvidado ponerlo, siendo ella tan cuidadosa. La observo desde arriba, caída de rodillas, temblando y llorando, un algo recorrió con crueldad el pecho de Ayato, lo aflijo y confundió con fiereza, llevo una mano al rostro atacado por una multitud de sentimientos, ahora tenía que acercarse a Yui y clavar sus colmillos, saciar su sed hasta dejarla al punto de la muerte, ¿entonces por qué aún permanecía quieto?

"_¿En serio piensas que le importas? Para una mujer tan repulsiva es imposible el tener sentimientos, olvídala y concéntrate solo en ser el mejor, de lo contrario serás dejado por todos."_

¿Qué eran esas palabras? ¿De donde eran? Molesto ante la falta de respuestas corto la distancia entre él y Komori, la sujeto con fuerza del brazo para después obligarla a ponerse de pie, ella soltó un ligero grito de la impresión y lo vio con desconcierto, como si recién notara su existencia, imperdonable, apretó el agarre, Yui le sonrió de una forma que planto la duda de continuar, se ofreció a que la mordiera y Ayato solo se quedó observándola, un brillo tan insoportable se reflejaba en los ojos rosas, él bufo, para no demostrar más de lo necesario, ¿Qué exactamente? Ayato lo ignoraba. Yui fue lanzada a la cama, Ayato noto el cambio de expresión en el rostro femenino, dejo de ser indefinido y oscuro, ahora solo reinaba el miedo, él pensó que era mejor a enfrentar un algo para el cual no estaba preparado, al menos no antes de romperse él mismo—Guarda silencio Chichinashi—ordeno al momento de acostarse junto a ella y abrazarla, Ayato se dejó acunar por el aroma tan dulce que desprendía Yui.

"_No prestes atención a palabras de una mujer que ni siquiera es capaz de sonreírte con honestidad, ni de abrazarte con amor genuino" "cree en mí, en mi querer infinito por ti" _Ayato abrazo más fuerte a Yui, cualquier rastro de aquel sueño solo debía limitarse a borrarse. Sin embargo aquella frase se repitió insistentemente. Al despertar Yui encontró la cama vacía, no le dio importancia y fue directo al cuarto de baño, de aquella forma comenzando la rutina.

Yui Komori fingió prestar atención durante todo el tiempo que duro la última clase, era inútil, su cabeza no estaba para aguantar más encerrada y siendo rodeada de paranoia, no importa donde estuviera, ni que tan alejada y ni que tan ilógicamente posible resultara, sentía al máximo una mirada clavada en su nuca, no, no era la única, la rubia tembló ligeramente, dos, dos jodidas presencias que buscaban apresarla con desesperación enfermiza, respiro profundamente para calmar el corazón aterrado, la primera persona seguro era_** ella**_ ¿Quién era el otro? ¿Kanato? El solo tenerlo como opción le provocaba gracia y estrés, Kanato no desperdiciaría ni un miserable instante de vida en acosarla, cuando podía realizar algo más provechoso, él tan difícil de predecir, Yui no era para él más que una humana insolente con sangre lo suficientemente buena, como para brindarle atención limitada. ¿Ayato entonces? Era probable, Yui movió con nervios los dedos por la madera del banco, si tan solo Ayato no hubiera sido tan amable con ella, en un momento tan delicado, entonces, entonces ella podría…

— ¡Hey, Chichinashi! ¿Qué esperas? Anda, apresúrate—la voz del pelirrojo la saco de los miles pensamientos oscuros que cruzaban su débil mente, parpadeo varias veces para regresar, sintió asco de sí misma, noto que la clase había finalizado hace minutos, dejo que la fría mano de Ayato rodeara la suya y la guiara a la salida del aula, de alguna forma aquel leve contacto calmo su corazón y al mismo momento lo altero—Últimamente andas muy sumisa Chichinashi, ¿será que ha comenzado a gustarte?—Yui frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio, Ayato se quitó un gran peso de encima por lograr al menos cambiar la expresión tan muerta del rostro de ella, se detuvo de pronto, ¿Por qué? Resonó dentro de él una y otra vez. _"Tal vez es muy importante, tanto que buscas que olvide toda pena y preocupación, ¿no?" _Apreso más fuerte la delicada mano femenina, para entonces Yui estaba segura de lo siguiente que ocurriría, no erro en su predicción.

Antes incluso de ser mordida con hostilidad, Yui la vio, _**ella**_ matándola con la mirada, ordenándole detenerlo, de lo contario juraba consecuencias destructivas, Komori obedeció asustada del mandato silencioso, empujo al pelirrojo con una fuerza impresionante como para ser realmente suya, salió corriendo aprovechando el desconcierto de Ayato, _**ella**_ solo le sonrió, la alegría aumento al observar la mirada perdida del vampiro. _"Interesante"_ pensó_** aquello**_ mostrando con una sonrisa sus dientes afilados.

Subaru al doblar una esquina choco contra Yui, que asustada estuvo a punto de patearle la cara, el más joven de los vampiros detuvo el golpe con una mano y aplico presión, Komori soltó un quejido—Me lastimas Subaru, ¡suéltame!—le grito alterada, el otro la soltó para después mandarla contra la pared, Yui fue acorralada y quedo quieta por un segundo, antes de recordar la amenaza e iniciar un violento forcejeo— ¡Déjame!—chillo al borde de un colapso nervioso, Subaru en vano intento tranquilizarla, molesto termino por golpear la pared, el puño chocando y agrietando a solo unos centímetros de la cabeza de Yui.

— ¡Cálmate, joder!—bramo Subaru— ¡¿Qué…?! ¡No llores, con una mierda!—siguió gritando él, Yui solo se encogió del miedo y sollozo aún más fuerte. Entonces Subaru percibió otra presencia, un aroma muy extravagante, dirigió la vista al lugar de procedencia—Tú—murmuro como reflejo, Komori aprovecho el descuido y se largó de nuevo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, un instante de calma y nada de acosos, ¿Por qué no era digna de ninguno de ellos?

—Sakamaki—Subaru reconoció a la mujer, como una de sus compañeras de curso, Shannon Madness, ella se acercó y lo vio desafiante, él se hastió, ella estuvo a punto de agredirlo también— ¿podrías entregarle este presente a Komori?—enseño una pequeña caja decorada con un moño rojo—Es de parte de un amigo, él es demasiado tímido para ser iniciativo—dijo Shannon, cuyo rostro permaneció indiferente en todo momento—Por favor.

Subaru noto el tono de burla y el brillo maligno que cruzo por los luceros femeninos, aquello lo fastidio en demasía—No—rechazo y se dio vuelta, escucho pasos alejarse, seguro de Shannon, lo mejor sería irse ya, de lo contrario tendría que soportar los sermones del estricto de Reiji, intento avanzar pero quedo estático, como si unos brazos lo apresaran y quemaran, un olor a muerto rodeo todo el corredor, Subaru tuvo nauseas, uñas se encajaron en su cuello y recorrieron de forma lenta la piel, rasguñando, Subaru no se rindió, pero sus esfuerzos por moverse no dieron resultados positivos, él comenzó a enojarse e impacientarse. Con la vista puesta enfrente, observo como algunos alumnos estaban en una situación parecida a la suya, una chica incluso parecía no poder respirar bien, la tortura continuo hasta que otra desafortunada termino cayendo inconsciente al suelo, con un golpe seco, mientras un chico intentaba parar la sangre que salía a chorros de su nariz, Subaru bufo, salió de ahí antes de atacar a un pobre desgraciado y porque realmente lo que les ocurriera a los demás no era su problema, ni le importaba.

Yui incrédula pregunto— ¿Subaru-kun, estas bien?—quedo paralizada en la puerta de entrada, al hogar de la familia Sakamaki, observando cómo un poco de sangre empezaba a emanar del cuello del más joven de los vampiros, él, confundido la cuestiono con la mirada—Es que pareces estar herido—aclaro preocupada, al ver como la piel blanca del área afectada se tornaba morada azulada, ¿Cómo era posible que se vislumbraran de pronto, si hasta hace un instante la piel estaba intacta?—… ¿eso son marcas de dedos?—murmuro, Subaru llevo la mano al lugar señalado, vio su propia mano macharse ligeramente de sangre, maldijo—¿Por qué…?

—No es de tu incumbencia—le contesto molesto a Komori, quien se encogió de miedo primero y después frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oh! No tenía idea de que a Subaru-kun le gustará esa clase de juegos—comento divertido Laito.

—Muy desagradable, ¿verdad Teddy?—dijo Kanato para el mismo y su querido oso de felpa.

—Tan ruidosos—mascullo Shu, yéndose seguramente a su cuarto a dormir.

—Dejen de armar tanto alboroto, si no saldrán entonces cierren la puerta—ordeno Reiji.

Subaru mostro mala cara y se largó, Yui soltó un suspiro de resignación al momento de cerrar la puerta, ¿debería presionar a Subaru para que le contara? Negó con la cabeza, como dijo él, no era asunto suyo. Komori iba a prepararse algo de comer, pero una mano sujetando su brazo la jalo en dirección contraria, Ayato, tembló al recordar como él la observo en clases, deseaba preguntar el por qué, pero estaba segura que no le agradaría la respuesta, a veces lo mejor era ignorar simplemente todo. Cuando los colmillos penetraron su piel y Ayato succiono con avidez, recordó a _**ella**_, ¡Joder! ¡La mataría!, forcejeo pero el pelirrojo solo aumento la fuerza del agarre y la mordida, en su mente Komori creyó por un segundo que él le gritaba de forma silenciosa, como tratando de transmitirle un mensaje y al mismo tiempo una desesperación abrasadora. Ayato termino por aquella ocasión de alimentarse y dejo a Yui sola, quien intentaba recuperarse del ataque y rogaba a Dios que _**eso**_ no la dañara.

Subaru enfrente de un espejo, vio las marcas al igual que la sangre esparcidas por todo el cuello, toco sutilmente y mordió sus labios, ardía como el infierno mismo, observo de nuevo el reflejo y por un momento pensó que aquellos dedos grabados en su piel se movían, se acercaban más y más, como si intentaran ahorcarlo, cerró los ojos, eran imaginaciones, porque no era lógico que también sintiera que lo estaban asfixiando—Mierda—apoyo ambas manos en el lavabo y comprobó que todo seguía igual, solo había sufrido un pequeño desvarió, al minuto siguiente una figura, cuyo genero era difícil definir, le sonrió retorcidamente, Subaru volteo enseguida y no encontró nada—¡demonios!—soltó, por lo pronto tomaría una ducha para quitarse aquella suciedad, de paso también para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Yui Komori se dejó caer derrotada sobre la suave cama, cerró un momento los ojos y al abrirlos contuvo un grito,_** aquello**_ estaba encima de ella, sonriéndole y enseñando los afilados dientes de tiburón, _**ella**_ le acaricio el rostro de forma sutil—Te has comportado de forma correcta—la felicito—Has sido tan amable con aquel pelirrojo—araño las mejillas de Yui, la rubia intento quitársela de encima, pero solo empeoro la situación, _**eso**_ molesta rasgo la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Yui y mordió el hombro de Komori buscando arrancar un pedazo de piel, detuvo su cometido al escuchar los sollozos y suplicas de la otra—Lo lamento, no era mi intención—_**ella**_ mostro un rostro arrepentido e inicio un constante arañazo nervioso sobre su propio brazo, Yui desvió la mirada de tal espectáculo horrendo, no hablo porque su voz la abandono, se quedó quieta porque de nuevo sintió como si algo impidiera el movimiento—¿Por qué me alejaste? Yo solo deseaba darte un premio por ser tan dulce—_**eso**_ la beso con delicadeza por varios minutos que para Yui fueron eternos— ¿Quién más que tú, cariño, podría ser tan amable con un pobre niño perdido, carente de amor?

— ¿De amor?—murmuro Komori tomando aquello incoherente, ¿Ayato, buscando en ella algo más que sangre?—No lo creo...—dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, _**aquello**_ acomodo la cabeza de Yui sobre sus pálidas piernas, acariciando los cabellos rubios con ternura, Yui pensó que era de los pocos momentos en que _**ella**_ llegaba a ser tan inofensiva.

—Sí, no te preocupes, nosotras les daremos mucho **amor**—comento con voz jovial _**eso**_— ¿Quieres dormir? Puedo cantarte si gustas, aunque…no conozco ninguna canción—divago _**ella**_ aparentando ser un humano común, cuando la verdad estaba más que alejada— ¡Espera! Creo recordar una que siempre escuchaba en mi hogar, la adoraras, con lo devota que eres—sintió como se estremecía Yui— ¿Te preocupa que nos escuchen? Eres estúpida, sabes perfectamente que ellos nunca me oirán o notaran mi presencia, no podrán ayudarte y tampoco creo que lo anhelen, ¿triste no?—poso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Komori, _**eso**_ rio de forma estridente—Pobre Yui, siendo dejada por todos, incluso por tu padre…no pongas una expresión tan deprimente, ahora solo cierra los ojos y déjate guiar por mi voz, amor—Yui no tuvo ningún descanso, porque seguía escuchando sin respiro la canción de _**ella**_, incluso en sus sueños.

_Dominique era, simplemente, un pobre caminante, que iba cantando. En todos los caminos, en todas partes, solo hablaba del buen Dios, solo hablaba del buen Dios._

* * *

**Notas de la autora** (¿más de nuevo? ._.) : Tratare de subir actualización cada semana QwQ, incluso dos semanales (lo cual es poco probable :c) También de no poner tantas notas de autora DX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Yui tendría más actitud y posiblemente habría uno que otro momento shonen-ai. El pequeño fragmento de canción como la traducción de este que viene al final del capítulo tampoco me pertenece, la canción se llama "Hide and seek", por si les pica la curiosidad XD

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Escenas de violencia o agresión, tanto psicológicamente como físicamente, hacia ciertos personajes (¡Ejem, Yui! y por supuesto que también a los vampiros). En la historia habrá **YURI** o **shoujo-ai** (Mujer x mujer). Muerte de un personaje. Que ciertos personajes se coman literalmente a otros personajes (al menos en este capítulo)

**Aclaraciones:** Esto ocurre antes de que despierte Cordelia. _"frases escuchadas en sueños", _"pensamientos", _fragmentos de canciones, **"palabra que se utiliza para decir lo contrario a lo que significa literalmente", **_**voz desconocida que les contesta a los personajes cuando piensan. __****Eso**, aquello, ella: son la misma cosa.

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que hayan leído las advertencias XD (luego los traumo [?]), en serio quiero darles un gran ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por leer la historia, sus comentarios tanto como los favoritos me motivan mucho a seguir, disfruten el capítulo y si tienen alguna duda, consejo o crítica constructiva, son libres de ponerla (me ayudarían a mejorar como escritora)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Subaru Sakamaki se removió inquieto en sueños, _"uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿hasta qué numero llegaras alma marcada por la miseria?" _ Era joven de nuevo y estaba de pie sin compañía en el lugar acostumbrado, observo aquella torre donde su madre lo veía con un sentimiento imposible de descifrar, apretó con las pequeñas y débiles manos la daga, la daga con la que aún no lograba extinguir la agonizante vida de su progenitora—Eres cruel, ella anhela la muerte, ¿por un deseo egoísta la dejaras sufrir por toda la eternidad? Despreciable—le susurro una voz burlona en el oído, manos que sujetaron con fuerza desmedida sus hombros, impidieron el movimiento, ¿Qué ocurría? De pronto la debilidad lo embargaba, lo derribaba y pateaba sin cesar— ¡Ojala nunca hubieras nacido!—grito al unísono la voz de Christa y la del ser desconocido, Subaru despertó temblando levemente—Mierda—soltó enojado consigo mismo y también siendo devorado por una tristeza insoportable, la sensación de asfixia broto y un peso invisible se acostó sobre él, lo paralizo y lleno de oscuridad, un aroma a muerte le borro cualquier rastro de sueño.

— ¿Subaru-kun, estas bien?—él ignoro la voz de Yui, no entro al aula dado que no tenía humor para soportar clases tediosas, además su cabeza parecía que explotaría en cualquier instante, se adentró a un aula que nunca era requerida, sin embargo no logro dormir, las voces que escucho en sueños seguían resonando con fiereza, el ardor de las heridas de su cuello le provocaba muecas de disgusto, si fuera un humano probablemente perdería el conocimiento, aquella sensación punzante aumentaba al transcurrir los segundos—Tú, lárgate, he dicho que no—dijo al percibir el aroma inmundo de Shannon Madness.

Shannon bufo y soltó una risa parecida a un graznido—Pero solo te suplico que le des el obsequio a Komori-san—dijo la mujer en tono serio, mientras se acercaba y posaba un pie, encajando el poco tacón que usaba, en el pecho de Subaru— ¿Acaso no comprendes lo grave de la situación, niño aborrecido?—le sonrió de forma grotesca, Subaru sujeto el tobillo de Shannon y jalo, ella cayó de espaldas con brusquedad, el más joven de los hermanos Sakamaki noto en el aire un olor a sangre, sin reparar en las consecuencias sonrió, una mueca deformada por la furia contenida, se acercó al joven cuerpo y cuando estaba a punto de rematarla, las voces lo dejaron ciego y desubicado, pasaron los minutos, el líquido carmesí emanaba sin fin y él actuó como si estuviera atrapado en otro mundo. Cuando hubo regresado a la realidad y recuperado, Subaru se levantó, respiro hondo, no deseaba más problemas de los que seguro ya había conseguido por lastimar/matar a una **"**_**indefensa"**_ compañera, abandono a su suerte a la joven, aquella despreciable mujer podría dejar de existir y a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Jill Sightless observo encantando la cabellera rubia de Yui Komori, compañera de clases que se sentaba adelante de él, aquella joven de comportamiento dulce y amable, logro cautivarlo por completo, sin embargo aún no reunía el valor para hablarle o acercarse en busca de una relación más estrecha, en parte por su personalidad tímida y por los hermanos Sakamaki, en especial Ayato y Kanato, que con solo una mirada juraban una muerte dolorosa y lenta, sonó el timbre del receso, Jill solo soltó un suspiro desilusionado al ver a la mujer que invadía su mente en todo momento, yéndose con una joven de aspecto espeluznante, mostro una mueca de desagrado ante el cuadro protagonizado por Yui y la extraña, cuyo contraste daba una imagen grotesca—Jill—levanto la vista ante el llamado, era Hayley, su hermana mayor, como siempre cuando la oportunidad llegaba iba con Jill y le restregaba en el rostro las misiones, Hayley Sightless también era conocida por saltarse clases, porque según ella, existían deberes más importantes que realizar—Síguelas—le ordeno, Jill torció la boca y pregunto con silencio, Hayley contesto con voz monótona—Hayley ira con el mayor de los hermanos—Jill asintió, con mucha renuencia fue a cumplir la misión.

Ayato caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela nocturna, hastiado y con un asombroso dolor de cabeza, chasqueo la lengua con disgusto, una semana con el mismo sueño, sin ningún tipo de avance, con las mismas frases repitiéndose en la mente, le provocaban mal humor, además el que Yui estuviera tan esquiva con él, tampoco mejoraba la situación problemática que lo atormentaba. Un grito femenino ensordecedor lo hizo prestar más atención— ¡Sangre!—soltó una joven asustada, cuyos acompañantes también miraban dentro de aquel cuarto la escena presentada, Ayato continuo el camino curioso, observo solo por unos segundos el espectáculo, un charco de líquido carmesí estaba esparcido por el suelo del cuarto, utilizado como un lugar para guardar materiales de apoyo para diferentes materias, era de suponer que existiría un cuerpo herido pero solo estaba la nada, "Que fastidio", pensó Ayato y al instante siguiente una voz distorsionada le dijo, **¿lo crees también?**, aturdido busco el origen, pero todos estaban concentrados en el suceso horripilante, negó mentalmente, comenzaba a desvariar—Sera mejor irme—murmuro y nuevamente le contestaron, **Si, lárgate**, Ayato torció la boca, al parecer un nuevo inconveniente broto.

Mientras Yui Komori regresaba de una plática por demás perturbadora, paro en seco el caminar al notar un letrero, que en letras grandes y marcadas informaba: FAVOR DE NO UTLIZAR EL PASILLO, "Que mal" pensó, aquella era la ruta más rápida para llegar a su siguiente clase, resignada dio la vuelta y busco otra alternativa—Jovencita, ¿no has entrado cierto?—la pregunta del profesor de historia la detuvo, Yui negó con la cabeza al caer en cuenta de que se refería al pasillo, pensando "Extraño"—Muy bien—dijo el docente para después indicarle que volviera a su aula, Yui obedeció, no sin antes notar que más profesores cuestionaban a varios de los alumnos—Demasiado raro—murmuro Komori preocupada, "¿Qué habrá ocurrido?"

Al entrar al salón, ocupo el lugar asignado y los comentarios cotillas no tardaron en llegar— ¿Saben? Dicen que lo han prohibido porque ayer, 4 estudiantes sufrieron heridas inexplicables muy graves mientras estaban ahí—comento una compañera, cuya voz era muy fuerte, aunque solo tuviera la intención de informar a su grupo de amigos—Creo que uno ya falleció y dos están en estado de emergencia, el ultimo parece estar en coma—Yui solo escuchaba, poniendo en duda la palabra de los otros, puesto que solo eran rumores o al menos de aquello intentaba convencerse, una situación tan descabellada no podría ser cierta, como tampoco era la razón detrás del interrogatorio al que eran sometidos por los maestros—También han dicho que al principio solo sufrieron pérdida de sangre o solo un exceso de pánico, pero al llegar a casa los familiares notaron que extrañas marcas aparecieron de pronto en la piel de las víctimas—No, no era cierto y de ninguna forma Subaru padecía aquellos síntomas, se dijo Yui angustiada.

Jill vio como Komori temblaba ligeramente, "¿Acaso es por…?" Sightless de tan solo recordarlo le produjo asco, aquella mujer con la que estuvo en el receso su amada Yui, era en verdad repugnante y peligrosa, desde atrás podía ver perfectamente una marca de dientes en el cuello delicado de Komori, Jill se sonrojo al ser consciente de que actuaba como un pervertido y acosador, el joven negó varias veces con la cabeza, ¡Por aquella razón no quería espiar a Yui! ¡Él no era ningún enfermo mental! Pero con las misiones de arriba era impensable el siquiera negarse, "vaya vida escogí"

Subaru aburrido oía como el maestro explicaba la clase y con una expresión más que exasperada demostraba su desagrado, el mismo dolor volvió y bufo, corrieron los minutos velozmente, miro por la ventana, como única opción para no caer en reflexiones taciturnas, un hermoso paisaje siendo presentado y con la luna en el máximo punto, Subaru por un instante sintió que viajaba a un mundo desconocido y brillante. Entonces fue cuando distinguió una figura delicada justo al lado del árbol más viejo_**, ella**_ sonreía con los labios pintados de negro, efectuó una seña que brindaba la imagen del cuello femenino propio siendo cortado, Subaru contuvo el sonido humillante al notar como algo filoso se ensañaba con su piel, la voz de una compañera atrajo la atención de todos los presentes—Profesor, Sakamaki-kun está sangrando—dijo la joven aun con la mano levantada, el docente encargado, desconcertado y al mismo tiempo nervioso se llevó, más bien obligo a Subaru ir a la enfermería, que por suerte quedaba muy cerca del aula, doblando tan solo una esquina, Subaru se dejó, confundido, intento buscar la razón por la cual estaba a punto de ahogarse, ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento, como si le hubieran arrancado algo vital?—No te preocupes, el sangrado se detuvo, ahora solo descansa—informo la enfermera "Como si pudiera" **Vete entonces**, resonó una voz en su mente, "Genial…lo que faltaba"

Kanato Sakamaki miraba a Teddy sin realmente realizarlo, daba vueltas y vueltas a una situación que presenció, ¿un juego de la imaginación o tal vez una aparición ilógica? Cuando caminaba hacia el aula donde sería la siguiente clase, Ingles siendo precisos, observo como una joven avanzaba en dirección contraria a la suya, la chica sonreía hasta enseñar los dientes afilados, su rostro estaba bañado del color de la muerte, el aroma de aquella sangre era asqueroso, tanto que Kanato tuvo nauseas, apuro el andar con tal de alejarse del horrible olor, cuando ambos estuvieron a la misma distancia, Kanato mostro una mueca de disgusto y la otra sonrió con más ánimo, él se detuvo, por la inquietud que lo trago de imprevisto y los pasos de la joven también, Kanato volteo y la chica también, se vieron por milésimas de segundo, él parpadeo y aquella presencia desagradable ya había desaparecido—¿Qué crees que era ella, Teddy?—le pregunto al oso de felpa, puesto que al parecer él fue el único que la vio, varios alumnos estuvieron presentes también en aquel corto tiempo, ninguno fue afectado por la presencia de la desconocida, solo Kanato, ¿pero por qué? Intento llegar a una respuesta y solo termino en un inmenso laberinto.

Yui Komori solo estuvo tranquila después de iniciar un sinfín de preguntas a Subaru—P-pero… ¿seguro que estas bien?—cuestiono, el menor de los Sakamaki frunció el ceño y dijo por enésima vez que no era su problema, le cerró la puerta en la cara—Bueno…parece que está igual que siempre—murmuro Yui, menos preocupada, desde que hubo escuchado las conversaciones de sus compañeros, no es que ella fuera cotilla, es que ellos hablaban demasiado alto, un miedo nació y el cual empeoro, al saber que Subaru estaba en la enfermería, fue demasiado extraño verlo tan sumiso, mas no pronuncio ningún cometario puesto que los ojos de Subaru en aquel momento estaban vacíos, al llegar donde los demás hermanos, Subaru recupero su personalidad salvaje y explosiva. Por lo tanto… ¿ella no debería seguir angustiada por la salud de Subaru, cierto?

Paseo por la mansión Sakamaki por un pequeño rato, Yui necesitaba distraerse, el día de hoy no fue precisamente agradable, estuvo bajo presión todo el tiempo, ni en el receso se libró de _**ella**_, Subaru lastimado y Ayato comportándose extraño, para colmo Laito se alimentó en exceso de ella, con manoseo incluido, Komori se abrazó, "Repugnante", por andar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, Yui termino chocando contra Kanato, quien la miro con mala cara, "¡Rayos, está molesto!"—Yui-san como siempre dando libertad, ¿muy indigna, cierto Teddy?—Komori perdió el color y permaneció quieta, como si con ello consiguiera el perdón de Kanato. Cuando él estaba por sujetarla hostilmente del brazo, algo, cuya presencia y aroma era inmundo lo detuvo, ¿verlo? Kanato no podía, sin embargo sentía la presión excesiva alrededor de su muñeca, de pronto unos dientes se encajaron en la mano masculina, Kanato uso toda su fuerza para ser libre y observo el área lastimada, nada, no existía ningún rastro que demostrara que fue atacado, furioso dirigió la vista a Yui, que hasta aquel momento observada incrédula el comportamiento de Kanato, Komori por un instante la percibió, a _**ella, **_¡Pero era imposible!_** Ella **_ nunca se mostraría, ni siquiera indirectamente, en frente de los Sakamaki— ¡Todo es tú culpa!—la acuso Kanato, pero para desgracia de él, ahora no solo era una mano la que impedía que tocara a Yui, sino unos brazos fríos e invisibles que lo rodearon, Kanato intento moverse mas no lo logro, Komori aprovecho para huir, ¡Seria estúpida si se quedara, cuando Kanato estaba al borde de un ataque psicótico!

Jill Sightless tiritaba en aquel lugar deshabitado, lleno de miles de árboles enormes, algún sonido animal resonaba cada cierta cantidad de minutos, 10, notar aquella coincidencia le altero los nervios, ¡joder! ¡¿Por qué él siempre hacia el trabajo sucio?! El celular guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón comenzó a sonar, Jill contesto y aguardo por las instrucciones—Hayley ira en caso de que todo se salga de control, Hayley no desea que Jill muera, Jill debería ser más obediente y no tan sentimental—Jill rio ante el sermón—Hayley te recuerda que Jill tiene que cuidarse bien, no es seguro que la que cito a Jill sea Komori-san—el menor de los Sightless colgó—¿Acaso piensa que soy un idiota?—Jill pateo una piedra molesto. Él ahora mismo se encontraba cerca del territorio de la familia Sakamaki, la mujer con la que Yui compartió el receso, le dio una nota, donde Komori lo citaba a las 3:00 de la madrugada, por suerte mañana no tenían clases, Jill no dudo la autenticidad del papel, puesto que aquella era la letra de Komori, aunque no era en balde prevenir, un arma escondida poseía, con orden de disparar si la situación lo ameritaba. Aquella cita era esencial para obtener información y cumplir la misión principal, al menos la signada a los hermanos Sightless.

Jill movió nervioso sus manos, el sonido animal que se oía cada 10 minutos, ahora era cada nueve, un pájaro cayó muerto enfrente de Jill, ocho, creyó por un instante escuchar gritos en plena agonía, siete, pasos fuertes y seguros se acercaban, seis, el ambiente se volvió asfixiante, cinco, Jill apenas podía respirar, cuatro, diviso unos ojos rojos mirarlo con hambre abismal, tres, saco rápido el celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje a Hayley, dos, Jill retrocedió lentamente, uno, _**ella**_ ataco a Jill.

Yui se removió incomoda sobre la cama, apretó las sabanas que la cubrían, ¿Aquello es estar al borde de la muerte? Primero Laito, segundo Kanato, si, su cuello no fue salvado de los colmillos de Kanato, aunque él se comportó un poco más inofensivo, la cara de perturbado que mostraba logro un hueco en el corazón sensible de Yui, el tercero fue Ayato, él también se veía igual de retraído que Subaru, ¿Qué rayos ocurría en la casa Sakamaki, como también en la escuela?

Jill Sightless corría con todo el poder de sus piernas, _**eso**_ lo ataco tan pronto que soltó el arma, "¡Por idiota", se maldijo un millón de veces, aterrado era poco para describirlo en aquel momento, ¡¿Qué carajo era _**ella**_?! Ojos completamente negros y con un brillo rojo, dando un aspecto tenebroso, dientes listos para desgarrar, manos inhumanas, grandes y con afiladas garras, riendo escandalosamente, se lanzó a él como un animal, Jill en el suelo y desarmado, por esquivar el ataque inicial, tomo lo primero que tenía a mano, el pájaro muerto y se lo metió en la boca al monstruo, justo en el momento en que _**ella**_ se fue contra él para morderle y destrozarle el cuello, _**aquello**_ partió en dos al ave sin dificultad, mastico rápido y trago uno de los pedazos, dado que el otro cayo en la tierra, le sonrió con sangre escurriendo por los labios negros—Te daré tiempo, maldito cerdo—y Jill no necesito más para echarse a correr, _**ella**_ le seguía de cerca, Jill paranoico daba por verdad ello, _**eso**_ cantaba y reía como maniaca.

_Tus ojos congelados de miedo. Quisiera verlos más de cerca._

_Date prisa y huye. Vamos a jugar y divertirnos._

_Juguemos a las escondidas._

_Escucho claramente, el sonido de tus pasos._

_Tu respiración agitada. La escucho claramente._

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la persecución? ¿Una media hora quizá? Jill se detuvo al notar que nadie lo seguía más, soltó un largo suspiro y busco un lugar donde esconderse, perdido en aquel enorme bosque, lo mejor era ocultarse, o al menos de aquello quería convencerse el indefenso Jill—¿Sabes? Eres predecible—Jill se hecho al suelo y escondió en un gran arbusto, detuvo la respiración, _**eso**_ alejada a unos cuantos metros de él—Es tú culpa, por ver a mi Yui con ojos de pervertido— ¿Komori? ¿Por qué _**ella**_ sabía de Yui? ¿Cómo conocía sus sentimientos por Yui? ¿Por qué Hayley tardaba tanto en ir? ¿Por qué _**eso **_ estaba dentro de los territorios de la familia Sakamaki? ¿Por qué nadie buscaba el origen de tanto jodido escándalo? ¡Ellos eran vampiros, se supone que tenían sentidos muy, MUY desarrollados! —Los desviados son lo peor, ¿no?—comento riéndose, _**ella**_ camino hacia donde estaba Jill—Eres igual de repugnante que Laito, que todos ellos… ¿Por qué no mueren? ¿Por qué tengo que manchar mis manos, con tan sucia sangre?...Escóndete bien, aún puedo ver tu cabeza, escóndete bien, aún puedo ver tu cabeza, escóndete bien, aún puedo ver tu cabeza_—_una respiración en el oído de Jill, borro cualquier rastro de esperanza, en un suave tono _**ella**_ le canto.

_Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo_

_Ya te encontré._

_Parece que he ganado yo._

_Ahora, recibe tu castigo._

_El juego ha llegado a su fin._

_Despídete de todos._

Jill quedo inmóvil por el pánico, _**ella**_ lo apreso con un solo brazo y con la otra palpo hasta tocar el parpado izquierdo de Sightless— ¿Estará bien cuidarlo como un recuerdo?—le pregunto extasiada, _**eso **_ mordió la oreja de Jill hasta quitarle un pedazo y proceder a comérselo, lamio la sangre que salía, bruscamente metió los dedos al ojo, jalo y siguió jalando hasta arrancarlo, Jill reacción al fin y grito, grito como nunca antes lo había hecho, lucho por la libertad, pero _**aquello**_ era fuerte, demasiado—Romperé todos tus huesos y después devorare toda tu carne, tus ojos serán un premio y si, se me antoja te mancillare cerdo—_**ella **_lo cumplió y Jill solo tuvo la opción de gritar, chillar como un cerdo en el matadero. Hayley llego tarde y solo pudo reunir como evidencia la cabeza de Jill, cuyo rostro desfigurado le provocaron ganas de vomitar, lo reconoció debido a que en la frente tenia grabadas en letras mayúsculas y de gran tamaño: JILL EL CERDO. Hayley termino por echar fuera de su organismo la cena al pisar algo, un ojo de Jill. "¡A la mierda con la puta misión de la iglesia!" grito en su mente Hayley.

Komori Yui se levantó asustada al despertar de aquella pesadilla, aquella donde Jill Sightless, un compañero de clase, era asesinado e ingerido por _**ella, **_aun resonaban en la cabeza los gritos, los gritos rogando compasión, Yui abrazo su cuerpo tembloroso— ¿Estas asustada?—levanto la vista, _**ella **_le miraba llena de preocupación, Komori se echó para atrás hasta topar con el cabezal de la cama, _**eso**_ bañada en sangre y apestando a muerto, _**ella**_ levanto la mano y la golpeo, logrando que Yui perdiera el equilibrio—¿Mejor, mi amor? Pensar que tuve que hacer lo mismo con el pelirrojo… ¿Es tan raro que una coma carne?—"¿Pelirrojo? ¡¿Ayato-kun?!", _**aquello**_ rio en su cara como posesa, después miro a Yui como si fuera el ser más estúpido del mundo, dos minutos después la beso con cariño, dos minutos llenos de miedo, un minuto siento ahorcada por _**ella**_ y un minuto siendo mordida en el cuello por _**eso**_, no bebió la sangre de Komori, solo la observo recorrer la piel pálida—No temas…yo siempre te protegeré—_**ella**_ la abrazo, Komori sintió como si le arrancaran algo espiritual muy importante, dolió tanto que perdió la conciencia y lo último que vislumbro fue el abismo oscuro que era los luceros de _**eso.**_

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora **(y sigue habiendo más DX): Si se dan cuentan en cada capítulo por lo menos trastorno a uno de los vampiros XD lml Bien, oficialmente actualizare los sábados ._./


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias:** Escenas de violencia o agresión, tanto psicológicamente como físicamente, hacia ciertos personajes (¡Ejem, Yui! y por supuesto que también a los vampiros). En la historia habrá **YURI** o **shoujo-ai** (Mujer x mujer). Muerte de un personaje. Y también habrá **YAOI** o **shonen-ai**

**Aclaraciones:** Esto ocurre antes de que despierte Cordelia. _"frases escuchadas en sueños", _"pensamientos", _fragmentos de canciones, **"palabra que se utiliza para decir lo contrario a lo que significa literalmente", **_**voz desconocida que les contesta a los personajes cuando piensan. _Eso, aquello, ella: _**son la misma cosa. **Él**: pues ya verán quien es xDD!

**Notas de la autora:** Lean las advertencias (no quiero traumar a nadie [?] XD) Ya saben, duda, crítica constructiva o consejo es bien recibido, bueno…emm, disfruten (?) el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hayley Sightless sentada sobre una silla lujosa comenzó a tararear, movía los pies de forma constante, jugando de modo torpe con sus manos y observando con fijeza la única puerta del cuarto, cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y eran adornadas por diversos cuadros religiosos o artísticos, ¿Cuánto más tardaría el superior? Era un hecho que la castigarían o bajarían de rango por perder a un compañero, además de fallar en una misión tan vital. Bajo la vista siendo golpeada por la cruda realidad, ¿Cuántas veces había estado en aquella habitación? Miles y todas por la misma razón, nunca era capaz de proteger a los demás, de realizar con eficacia sus obligaciones, tembló levemente, ¿Y si la corrían? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Cuál sería la imagen que perseguiría con anhelo? Después de todo ella…

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta la saco de la cavilación, que la hundía en un mar de inseguridades—Señorita Sightless—hablo una voz masculina que pretendía ser amable, sin embargo ella era consciente del tono decepcionado y molesto— ¿Entiende el motivo del llamado, cierto?—Hayley asintió con pesadez, él soltó un suspiro de resignación y procedió a ocupar el asiento enfrente de la joven, ambos solo separados por un simple escritorio de madera, el superior Thomas le mando una mirada severa—¿Acaso piensa que es sencillo conseguir voluntarios?—ella negó con desesperación—¿No tiene sentimientos de culpa?—Hayley apretó el agarre sobre la tela del vestido gris que traía puesto, se contuvo, porque no poseía la autorización para dejar en libertad sus emociones, todos los voluntarios tenían la orden de abandonar su humanidad—Pensaba que Jill era diferente, importante para usted—¡Por supuesto que lo era! No, más bien aún lo es, desde la muerte de Jill las pesadillas la atacaban sin piedad, incluso existían ocasiones en las que era incapaz de dormir en toda la noche—Por lo pronto trabajara sola, es imposible para nosotros remplazar tan rápido al joven Jill— ¿Alguien nuevo? ¿Aquello significaba que tendría que iniciar desde cero otra vez?—Señorita Hayley Sightless deje de actuar tan irresponsablemente y enfóquese en la misión, es de gran importancia que atrape a _**eso**_—ella asintió y con una leve reverencia se despidió, antes de salir de la habitación de asfixia, el señor Thomas le dio otra orden—También obtenga más información de la familia Sakamaki.

Se vio por última vez en el espejo del cuarto de baño, todo en orden y cualquier marca de colmillos perfectamente oculta—Listo—dijo Yui Komori, justo cuando los delicados dedos iban a tocar y girar el pomo de la puerta, una mano sobre la propia detuvo la acción, la rubia se estremeció, el contacto entre la piel cálida y la fría formaba un contraste, cuya sensación era imposible de plasmar en palabras—¿ha ocurrido algo?—se armó de valor y pregunto Yui, _**ella**_ en los últimos días se comportaba más extraña de lo acostumbrado, incluso dejo de visitarla en las noches y ahora solo se dedicaba a verla en la escuela nocturna, también la propia Komori era invadida por la inquietud, porque desde aproximadamente una semana, el sentimiento de perder un recuerdo imprescindible oprimía su corazón. _**Aquello**_ apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de Yui, no dijo nada y Komori optó por no romper el silencio, aunque por dentro los nervios la invadieran sin piedad, aunque emociones diversas despertaran de pronto y chocaran, confundiéndola en extremo, "¿Qué es esto?"— ¿Shannon?

Madness abrazo con necesidad el cuerpo contrario—Me pierdo, no capturo las memorias, olvido el YO y en ocasiones también a ti…es desgarrador—soltó dolida _**ella**_— ¿Y si no logro recordarte que ocurriría?—Komori perturbada por el giro que tomo la conversación, intento soltarse y lo consiguió, asombrándose de lo débil que se mostraba _**aquello**_, Yui la observo mientras las mejillas de _**eso **_se decoraban de lágrimas negras, el corazón pareció encogerse y Komori no comprendió, porque se suponía que la odiaba con todo el alma—Entonces seguro no volvería a encontrarme—dijo con voz rota Shannon y al mismo tiempo miro a Yui de forma suplicante, la rubia acepto y le sonrió con dificultad, con una sonrisa falsa casi imperceptible sujeto la mano de _**ella**_—Un pequeño momento será, no muestres miedo, dame una expresión de recibimiento aunque solo resulte un engaño…una farsa—y por primera vez Yui se dejó dominar por la hipocresía.

Varios toques fuertes sobre la puerta rompieron el ambiente, las manos se dejaron separar, _**ella **_se fue antes de que Yui comentara algo sobre la nueva faceta descubierta— ¡Hey! Chichinashi sal, has tardado demasiado—escucho Komori una demandante voz, la cual no logro identificar por la turbación, salió del cuarto aun desubicada, él la observo de pies a cabeza, Yui avanzo por el pasillo ignorando inconscientemente la presencia de Ayato— ¿Chichinashi, me estas escuchando? Como osas ignorar a Ore-sama—soltó él enojado e interiormente lastimado, **¿Por qué será? Tal vez aun no eres el mejor Ayato-chan**, se detuvo antes de siquiera rozar con sus dedos uno de los brazos de Komori, la vio alejarse, hasta que la espalda femenina se perdió del actual campo de visión. La misma frase se repetía incansablemente en la mente de Ayato, la situación empeoraba con cada amanecer, la voz burlona aumentaba la estridencia y con ello, él sentía que de forma sutil perdía la razón.

— ¿Lastimado? No tenía la visión de que eres masoquista—Subaru aparto la atención del paisaje que se mostraba ante él, era ella, Shannon Madness, quien arruinaba un momento de tranquilidad absoluta, contuvo el gruñido animal desconforme— ¿disgustado porque gozo de excelente salud?—le pregunto con descaro, Subaru la observo con un brillo amenazante en los ojos, era obvio que el desconcierto aun lo apuñalaba, Shannon debía estar muerta, ningún humano saldría con vida después de perder tal cantidad asombrosa de sangre— ¿Me acompañas? Iré con Komori-san—el menor de los Sakamaki por un segundo mostró una expresión preocupada, ¿Por qué aquel fenómeno se juntaría con Yui? Ella se acercó de más, los labios contrarios a solo milímetros de tocarse, los ojos negros lo absorbieron, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente sentía el cuerpo tan pesado?—Vamos—susurró **eso**,cuando logro despertar, era jalado con fuerza del brazo y Yui los miraba asombrada desde lejos.

¿Subaru-kun junto a _**ella**_? Imposible, tal vez solo alucinaba, un engaño que altero el corazón a tal punto del adiós definitivo—Komori-san, me ha acompañado un pobre, solitario y encadenado pájaro blanco—oscuro, ilógico, la rubia solo era capaz de dirigir la mirada de uno hacia el otro, Yui tembló al notar que Subaru parecía estar vacío, ¿Madness estaba planeando algo cruel, cierto? ¿Pero qué con certeza?—No te preocupes, no lo lastimaría jamás "Al menos no enfrente de ti"—Shannon sonreía, Subaru reaccionó y se soltó del poderoso agarre, ¡Joder! dolía como si el fuego se hubiera ensañado con su piel, ¿Qué era este ambiente tan tenso? Komori soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver como el rojo volvía a la vida, Shannon bufo—Eras más adorable como una simple marioneta—al segundo siguiente tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo, cuyo destino era su rostro, soltó una carcajada—Controla el carácter, eres un caballero… ¿o no?—burla pura, Subaru estaba más que enojado, ¡la eliminaría!, se acercó con intenciones de estrangularla, pero Yui se interpuso entre ambos—Como siempre tan pacifista.

—Subaru-kun, cálmate por favor—le dijo Komori asustada, ¡se armaría todo un lío si permitiera que continuaran!—Shannon… ¿Por qué has venido?—intento desviar el rumbo de la situación, éxito, _**ella**_ la miro sin comprender para después fruncir el ceño, enojada con Yui, él también la observo con fijeza, Komori vio al suelo con nerviosismo, ¡ella deseo que no montaran un espectáculo, no que la acosaran con la vista!— ¿Shannon?

— ¿Por qué la nombras sin ningún honorifico?—pregunto Subaru hastiado, Yui retrocedió un paso asustada, Subaru no la lastimaría, ¿Cierto?

Shannon clavo con fuerza el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Subaru y le dedico una mirada de triunfo—Porque soy muy, muy cercana a ella—él gruño y aparto de sopetón la mano de _**eso**_—Traje a Subaru-chan dado que últimamente su salud es precaria y tal vez tú puedas ayudarlo—dijo alegre _**ella**_, dejando expuestos los dientes de tiburón que poseía— ¿cierto, pájaro blanco y débil?—la voz de _**aquello**_ sonó seria y aterradora, el negro capturo de nuevo el rojo, él comenzó a vislumbrar doble, la sensación de tener la piel quemada regreso con abrasadora intensidad, Shannon lo empujo con un toque ligero y Subaru cayo inconsciente, Yui preocupada y espantada se acercó, le hablo una y otra vez, pero Subaru permanecía igual y con un rostro de sufrimiento eterno.

— ¿Por qué…?—Yui dio vueltas y vueltas en su mente, pero no consiguió llegar a ninguna solución, mando la mirada de Subaru hacia _**eso**_, Shannon se quedó quieta y contrariada por la desesperación expresada por la rubia, sin embargo un brillo de diversión se reflejaba en los luceros oscuros, aquello fue lo último que Komori soporto—¿Eres tú, cierto? ¡Detenlo!—Yui la vio por primera ocasión con odio genuino, Shannon tembló y retrocedió como un animal lastimado, _**ella**_ mostro el rostro perdido, Yui reconoció la misma cara vacía que la incómodo y confundió con gravedad en la tarde, el de una niña pequeña en medio de una tragedia— ¡Shannon, por favor!—Madness termino arrodillada en frente de Komori, entre ellas el cuerpo de Subaru aun inconsciente, _**ella**_ extendió por completo la mano pálida y huesuda, la posiciono encima de la boca de Subaru sin llegar a tocarla, arriba, jalar, el movimiento que realizo fue como si intentara arrancar algo con la palma, un líquido negro salió de los labios entreabiertos del vampiro, líquido que se elevó y rodeo el brazo entero de Shannon, para después ser absorbida por la piel con apariencia de muerto—No morirá, lo único que necesita ahora es sangre y por lo que has observado, la mía no—dijo con indiferencia—Por lo tanto Yui, no te muevas—ordeno y recorrió con la uña del dedo índice el cuello de Komori, aplico fuerza, un corte que no actuaria para desangrar hasta la muerte a Yui—Él reacciona ante la sangre de Eva—comento Shannon, se levantó y le **"sonrió"**—Se útil **"querida"**.

Antes de cuestionar: ¿Eva? ¿Cómo sacaste aquel líquido del cuerpo de Subaru-kun? ¿Por qué se metió a tú piel? Shannon desapareció, Yui centro la atención de nuevo en Subaru, los ojos rojos abiertos, la veían con hambre y desesperación, en un giro muy rápido, Komori estaba ahora en el suelo y él sobre ella— ¿Subaru-kun, estas bien?—soltó preocupada y asustada a la vez, la lengua de Subaru recorrió con lentitud el cuello ahora decorado levemente por rojo, Yui se estremeció, de pronto el corazón femenino se aceleró, los colmillos se clavaron ansiosos y él comenzó a succionar con avidez, Yui no protesto, se dejó llevar por la sensación placentera que embriagaba su alma, tal vez porque era Subaru quien la mordía, tal vez porque _**ella**_ permitió aquel acto de traición, "¿Traición, pero a quien exactamente?".

Shu Sakamaki miro las hojas ofrecidas sin ningún tipo de emoción—Hayley intento dárselas a Reiji, pero él se negó y por lo tanto Hayley no tuvo más opción que entregarlas en persona—se explicó la joven Sightless, "¿La chica de la otra vez?" Shu la recordaba vagamente, él, como tenia de costumbre, dormía en la sala de música, en aquella ocasión el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, puesto que interrumpieron su tan preciado tiempo de sueño, ella lo observo con atención, Shu ignoro la presencia femenina, al instante volvió a dormir, Sightless no producía ningún sonido molesto, cuando hubo despertado de nuevo era la hora de salida y Hayley lo seguía analizando, no le dio mayor importancia y salió del cuarto—Forman parte de la tarea y el profesor le dijo a Hayley que te las diera, tómalas…por favor—dijo dudosa, no estaba acostumbrada a charlar con las personas, él la ignoró—¿Escuchas a Hayley?

—Deja de parlotear—tomo las hojas sin ningún cuidado, Sightless lo miro mal—las tengo, ¿ves?—Hayley torció la boca molesta—Cumpliste con el encargo, ahora vete—la chica abrió la boca ofendida, mas callo segundos después, por lo pronto aquella pequeña platica sería suficiente información para llenar un reporte y enviárselo al superior Thomas, se fue y dejo a Shu nuevamente solo—"¿Por qué siento que no será la última vez que la vea?"

Camino sin ir a ninguna dirección en específico, solo anhelaba el perderse por un instante, por los rincones de aquella enorme escuela nocturna, "¿Por qué él es tan importante para Yui?" pensó angustiada Shannon, ¿Yui la detestaba? Probablemente, se detuvo derrotada y con un terrible sentir de opresión en el pecho, ¿Cómo tenía que actuar para ser aceptada? _**Ella**_ solo deseaba estar eternamente acompañada por Yui, su Yui que es una cándida luz en aquel abismo infinito, porque Yui le concedió un nombre, le dio vida, le regalo sonrisas, le regreso los recuerdos coloreándolos, Yui para Shannon significa existir, una oportunidad y una promesa. Avanza furiosa, los inmensos sentimientos la ahogan, sin embargo Komori prefiere salvar a los vampiros antes que a _**ella**_, todos ellos la exasperan, la confunden, la torturan y logran que se olvide, incluso de sí misma, por culpa de los Sakamaki, volvía al origen y por lo tanto le mostraba lo peor a Yui, Shannon lo aborrecía. Entonces de pronto percibió una pena mayor a la suya, de alguna forma el ambiente que la rodeaba le dio nostalgia, era el pelirrojo, Ayato, _**eso **_oculto su presencia y observo desde una distancia prudente, el rostro perdido,_** ella**_ seguro lo vislumbro antes, intento ubicar el momento preciso, fallo y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco—Bueno, lo que ocurra con él no importa realmente—murmuro—porque a Yui solo le interesa Subaru—comento con resentimiento, lo escucho quejarse, él fue el primero que atacó, por lo tanto tendría que estar al borde de la muerte, Ayato era fuerte, Shannon lo reconoció, de los ahora infectados por su marca, Ayato era el que mejor lo controlaba—Inquietante.

— ¿Mas bien interesante, no?—susurro una voz masculina en el oído de Shannon, _**ella **_resoplo, era _**él**_—La única forma de explicar su aparente control, ¿ya la sabes, cierto… o más bien niegas la realidad?

Madness se congelo ante la única respuesta lógica—No molestes y encárgate de lo acordado, Matt—_**él **_sonrió, "Es hora de interceptar a la víctima" pensó Matt divertido y desapareció, dejando a _**ella**_ muy contrariada, por el golpe de realidad.

Mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión Sakamaki, Yui recordó todo lo acontecido hasta el momento, cuando Subaru dejo de alimentarse de ella, Komori se avergonzó de sí misma por no intentar siquiera oponerse un poco, lo atribuyo al hecho de que Subaru necesitaba su sangre para recuperarse del todo, la rubia miró con alivio como las marcas que rodeaban el cuello de Subaru desaparecieron, él se quedó junto a ella hasta que el timbre sonó, anunciando el fin del receso, Yui fue al aula que correspondía a la siguiente clase, separándose de aquella forma de Subaru, no logro concentrarse, incluso sin la insistente mirada de Ayato y _**eso**_, su mente se convirtió en un revoltijo de emociones y contrastes. La imagen de su padre la abofeteo, ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿Por qué la envió a un lugar lleno de peligros? Y lo más cruel, ¿él no era su auténtico padre, verdad? ¿Por qué ocultarle tal información? La libreta que le brindo escasa luz, quedo inservible, el cuarto donde vio una extraña figura, ¿Quién habría sido esa mujer? Yui recuerda muy bien el dolor que le ocasiono a su corazón, incluso en varias ocasiones seguía doliéndole, era como si algo intentara apoderarse de ella, algo nefasto. Se dejó guiar por los miles de pensamientos que brotaban en su mente incansablemente, ¿Ayato estaría enfermo? En estos últimos días él no había bebido nada de su sangre, el otro que se comportaba extraño era Kanato, tal vez Shannon también los lastimo como Subaru, tembló y cerró los ojos con miedo—Entonces…tendré que convencerla, ¿sería lo correcto, no?—murmuro débil, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, cerro con seguro, después de una rápida ducha, se acostó sobre la suave cama y cayo irremediablemente en un sueño profundo.

Kanato continuo comiendo la rebanada de pastel sabor chocolate, el probar algo tan dulce lo calmaba levemente, olvidaba el dolor de su muñeca, aunque no el hambre de sangre, sangre de Yui, aun no era capaz de morderla, siempre que lo intentaba algo lo terminaba deteniendo, algo desagradable, comenzó a picar con el tenedor el plato color blanco, el enojo broto, él noto la presencia de _**ella**_, sentada enfrente con simpleza, como si no fuera una falta de respeto andar libremente en una casa ajena— ¿Por qué osas sentarte al lado de Teddy?—_**eso**_ se sorprendió, nunca nadie la había notado antes sin que ella así lo deseara, "Este vampiro es muy sensible" sonrió, también poseía cierto aroma, un aroma que _**aquello**_ reconocería sin importar que, el aroma de la familia. Kanato la miro desafiante, Shannon lo imito, por minutos sin apartar los ojos del otro, hasta que inevitablemente _**ella**_ desapareció—Un aroma tan espantoso debería borrarse, ¿cierto Teddy?

Abrió los ojos escapando por fin del sueño repetitivo, donde una voz le llamaba con aceptación y anhelo, donde recordaba a Cordelia como también las palabras hirientes, donde ambos tonos se mezclaban y creaban el peor martirio. Los días avanzaban sin contemplación y él, vacío, se dejaba vencer, hace tiempo que no era capaz de siquiera mirar a Yui, como si no fuera digno de ello, observo perdido el techo del cuarto, la sensación de olvidar algo esencial también lo ahogaba, los moretones que la ropa ocultaba lo advertían, pero él no era capaz de recordar, efectuaba esfuerzo y el único resultado era un terrible dolor de cabeza, la opresión del corazón, el camino borroso, sentimientos que lo ensombrecían todo, la nada que lo absorbía, él siendo eliminado del mundo. Contó hasta el número diez, cuando hubo sentido un peso nuevo sobre él enfoco la vista en ese algo invisible— ¿Por qué regresas?—Ayato espero la respuesta, el movimiento como siempre le fue negado, **Tu presencia está muy débil**— ¿Y?—siguió cuestionando, **¿No has pensando que ello traería el fin de tu existencia? Tampoco te has alimentado adecuadamente, ¿Deseas desaparecer?**—Por supuesto que no, quítate de encima, pesas demasiado…no le causes tantos problemas a Ore-sama—contesto con hostilidad, _**ella**_ acaricio la mejilla de Ayato, **Como gustes**, se levantó y él, volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando la soledad lo abrazo con amabilidad.

La imagen de ella se fue, ella su amante más preciado y detestable, justo cuando el punto era exacto, justo cuando tocaría de nuevo los labios fríos y contradictoriamente cálidos también, justo en el instante en que disfrutaría del infierno disfrazado de paraíso, ahora estaba completamente solo en aquel paisaje conocido desde niño. "Que fantasía más aburrida" pensó Laito hastiado, fue entonces cuando el ambiente aumento de temperatura, las piernas perdieron fuerza y tuvo que recargarse en un árbol, comenzó a percibir un aroma corporal embriagante, el olor de una sangre dulce que gustoso probaría, pero aún la fragancia era lejana, espero durante minutos de apariencia eterna, Laito se impaciento, una vez estable intento moverse, un paso y al segundo siguiente fue empujado con fuerza, siendo estampado en el sucio suelo, se quejó, una respiración en su cuello logro que se estremeciera, no podía ver nada, aquello volvía aún más excitante la situación, Laito lo disfruto, después de todo era un simple sueño. Besos castos recorrieron la piel masculina, con el tiempo la desesperación gobernó cada acción, labios exigentes, dientes mordiendo con fuerza, Laito soltó un sonoro gemido, "Muy dominante" El pensar con coherencia quedo en el olvido, cuando lo besaron con una pasión abrumadora, su boca siendo atacada sin piedad por una lengua sagaz, respiraciones agitadas, Laito abrió los ojos y se topó con azul hipnotizante, se tensó al notar que no era una mujer quien lo atacaba con hambre—Desagradable—soltó con voz seria y molesta, intento alejarlo pero el hombre era fuerte, era como mover una pared, Laito se inquietó y miro al otro con odio, ¿Cuándo todo se transformó en una pesadilla?

_**Él**_le sonrió, Laito tembló, el azul brillo por un instante de rojo, las manos del vampiro fueron inmovilizadas por magia oscura— ¿Y acaso no fue una aberración el acostarte con tu madre?—se burló_** él,**_ Laito intento quemarlo pero fracaso—Estas en mi territorio, por lo tanto tus poderes vampíricos no servirán—comento el hombre con voz cantarina, Laito frunció el ceño—Este será tu castigo por ser tan cruel con la inofensiva y pura oveja—los dedos rompieron la ropa, dejando el cuerpo de Laito expuesto, este se removió nervioso, ¡De ninguna forma lo aceptaría! Los labios de _**él**_ se cerraron sobre una de sus tetillas, mordieron con saña, jadeo, se quedaba sin aire—Caigamos en este infierno placentero—le susurro _**él**_, para continuar después con los besos y separar las piernas de Laito. Entonces despertó con el corazón agitado, soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse en su habitación, ¿Qué clase de sueño fue aquel? ¡Joder, que no podría volver a dormir!

Matt regreso a su hogar temporal, tal vez _**ella**_ lo regañaría por no obedecer la orden al pie de la letra, pero, ¿Cómo podría devorar tan rápido, sin siquiera disfrutar a la presa? Rio con fuerza, se amaría de paciencia y al final conseguiría romper de la forma más sublime a Laito Sakamaki.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora **(Y si, seguiré poniéndolas lml): Supongo que ya se imaginaban que "ella" era Shannon xDD (fue muy obvio QwQ), respecto a Laito, no sé, yo lo veo más como que le gusta coger a ser cogido xDDD! ._. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? o.o , emm…¡En verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes! Pero (excusas baratas :c) empecé de nuevo a ir a la preparatoria y con el horario que tengo es muy difícil escribir algo :c además de que me dio tremendo bloqueo DX, en fin, ahora aviso que las actualizaciones serán IRREGULARES, igual intentare no pasarme de una semana, máximo dos DX.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, de lo contrario habría mucho yaoi XD!

**ADVERTENCIAS: **El fic contiene ciertas escenas de violencia tanto psicológica como física hacia Yui, los vampiros y otros personajes, hay **shoujo-ai** como también **shonen-ai **y a partir de aquí **incesto**.

**Aclaraciones:** "hola" son los pensamientos, _"Hola" _ oraciones dichas en los sueños que tienen los personajes, _hola _en este capítulo serán los recuerdos, **"Hola" **son palabras dichas por Cordelia y que por desgracia para Yui, las escucha, **hola** son cosas pronunciadas por un algo o más bien alguien, **él** se refiere a Matt (OC), **ella, aquello, eso** se refiere a Shannon (OC)

**Notas de la autora:** hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, no hay mucho que decir o explicar, así que…disfruten el capítulo y gracias por darse tiempo de leerlo =)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Se removió inquieta, buscando la libertad anhelada, pero _**ella**_ solo aumento la fuerza del abrazo, Yui Komori estaba en plena batalla mental y emocional, ¿Por qué Shannon se aferraba? ¿Por qué no escuchaba las suplicas que opacaban, no, más bien destruían la dignidad? Un mes había transcurrido desde la última vez que _**aquello**_ le dirigió la palabra, esplendorosos días en que Komori tuvo la oportunidad de respirar un aire lleno de tranquilidad, puesto que tampoco fue molestada por la mayoría de los vampiros, Ayato seguía comportándose extraño, evitando cualquier acercamiento con la rubia, Kanato solo la ignoraba, Subaru difícilmente le hablaba, Shu no era ningún problema mientras no se metiera con él, Reiji seguía igual de concentrado en sus extraños experimentos y Laito, de forma desconcertante, dejo de acosarla e incluso actuaba de manera nerviosa. Entonces, aquella noche del sábado, _**ella **_apareció, sentada sobre las sabanas de color rosa, con un viejo y holgado vestido blanco, por un segundo la mente de Yui pensó que era el fantasma de un alma en pena eterna, cuando Shannon ofreció la pálida y huesuda mano, Komori retrocedió, _**eso**_ frunció el ceño y después reflejo el rostro al cual Yui era incapaz de negarse, derrotada cerró la puerta del cuarto y se posiciono al lado de Madness, esta le sonrió de forma vacía, durante minutos infinitos el silencio reino sobre ambas, hasta que de forma violenta _**aquello**_ la rodeo con los brazos, para después besarla con pasión desmedida, Yui se removió asustada, Shannon se detuvo y ahora solo la observaba con ansias—Por favor suéltame—dijo nerviosa Komori, _**ella**_ la ignoro como de costumbre y sin preverlo imágenes pasearon por la mente de Yui, imágenes de la Shannon radiante de inocencia.

— _¿Por qué siempre estás sola?—Yui levanto la mirada y se encontró con un negro abismal, que sin embargo desprendía una luz difícil de opacar, Komori la reconoció como la joven misteriosa del pasillo. Era inesperado, la mayoría de sus compañeras la miraban con desprecio o con envidia, al ser tan cercana a los hermanos Sakamaki, "¿Tal vez busca algo?" pensó con pesimismo Yui—Soy Shannon Madness—pronuncio la de largos y maltratados cabellos negros, para después sentarse al lado de Komori— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?_

_Komori espero varios segundos, hasta que la seguridad ocupara el sitio de la desconfianza—Komori Yui—contesto de forma breve, reflexiono su actuar cortante y agrego, para no quedar como una persona falta de educación—Un gusto conocerte, Shannon-san._

_Shannon rio—No tienes que usar honoríficos—Komori asintió como reflejo— ¿Puedo llamarte solo Yui?—la rubia lo pensó, le dio varias vueltas a los posibles problemas que ello traería, al final acepto, entonces Shannon le sonrió de forma deslumbrante y Komori quedo ida por un instante, un algo recorrió con ternura su corazón._

Despertó de una pesadilla por demás agitada, llevo la mano derecha al rostro y respiro con profundidad, ¿Por qué aquel sueño se repetía con insistencia? Dejo libre un largo suspiro, al menos ya no escuchaba la irritante voz de lo que fuera que buscaba quebrar su razón. De igual forma la tortura no finalizaba, porque la presencia invisible lo seguía asechando por las noches, siempre lo visitaba a la misma hora, a las 3 en punto, si las marcas que decoraban diferentes partes de su cuerpo no sonrieran con descaro, entonces definitivamente aceptaría que perdió el juicio. Cuando hubo acabado de tomar un baño, salió de su habitación, recorrió el extenso pasillo y justo al transitar por el cuarto de Laito, escucho sonidos comprometedores, Ayato bufo, seguro el muy bastardo se estaba divirtiendo con alguna humana ingenua, el alivio lo toco con sutileza al notar que el aroma del amante de ocasión de Laito, no pertenecía a Yui. Ella, a la cual aún era incapaz de ver sin apartar la vista, una actitud muy impropia de él, por ahora era imposible de cambiar, al igual que los sentimientos contradictorios que lo agobiaban todo el tiempo._ "Dejó que tomaran una de sus manos, le sonrió con dificultad a la presencia de aroma reconfortante y familiar—Ayato te acompañare eternamente, por lo que nunca te dejes ahogar por la soledad y cualquier sentir de color amargo" _Reacciono cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta, la entrada al cuarto de Yui, se alejó como si quemara, se recargo en la pared de tonos grises y sin sentimientos, fría como el mismo, si tan solo todo se perdiera en lo más fondo del corazón, entonces el mundo sería como antes, neutro, y él por fin dejaría de lado la realidad de la nada.

— _¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso no entiendes que no deseo tu cercanía? Que ser más estúpido—comento mosqueado Ayato, mientras observaba con fijeza el techo de la habitación, el olor de__** eso**_ _aun cuando fuera débil era imposible el restarle importancia—No comprendo tus motivos—soltó derrotado, ya había aprendido que no sería sencillo deshacerse de aquella presencia indeseable._

—_La razón es simple, logras que recuerde…un algo importante—dijo indiferente— ¿Estas triste? ¿Frustrado? ¿En un dilema? Que lamentable…_

—_Cállate_

— _¿Sabes? Solo deberías dejar que fluyera, no creo que ella lo llegue a odiar…después de todo tu fragilidad es conmovedora._

_Ayato la ignoro, de nuevo __**aquello **__comenzaría a pronunciar miles, miles de comentarios absurdos—Eres igual—__**eso **__poso la mano sobre la del pelirrojo, sin embargo este no era capaz de visualizarla, aunque el solo sentirla era suficiente para agobiarlo—No te preocupes, borrare todo sufrimiento cuando así lo anheles, después de todo ella así lo ruega, aunque no sea capaz de darse cuenta por sí misma._

— _¿Ella?_

—_Komori Yui_

Era incomodo, mando la mirada muy lejos de Shannon, cuando la había soltado por fin, Yui al sentirse de nuevo viva y libre, se alejó lo más pronto de Madness, quien gruño en desagrado por el actuar tan insensible de Komori, ahora solo ambas estaban a metros de distancia, ninguna con el valor suficiente para observar al ser que les provocaba sueños y pesadillas, respectivamente, la rubia termino por recargarse en la pared blanca y con el brillante rosa fijado en el techo, imagino varias figuras, creo infinidad de historias, de situaciones con respuestas nada alentadoras, respecto a _**aquello**_ y ella, soltó una risa derrotada—Es suficiente, ¿acaso crees que con ello lograras que me sienta mal?—bramo Shannon, _**eso **_termino por estar de pie y soltando un sinfín de lágrimas desesperadas—Si tan solo no fueras fácil, si tan solo recordaras, si tan solo me escucharas, si tan solo evitaras que todo se tornara negro—quito con furia los restos de la debilidad momentánea, en el proceso dañándose por sus uñas largas—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente patética? ¿Por qué tengo que hundirme con todas estas emociones? ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?—se fue acercando a Komori, que seguía sin verla y daba la imagen de estarle restando importancia a las palabras de _**ella**_—Me inquietas, me lastimas, me haces perder el juicio—Madness tomo con hostilidad la muñeca de Yui, fue entonces que de forma sorpresiva, Komori se libró del agarre de _**eso **_y levanto la mano a la altura del rostro de _**ella**_, abofeteo sin dudar a Shannon, que termino por quedar en un silencio mortal.

— ¿Y por qué no cierras la jodida boca?—exploto Yui, cansada, molesta, fuera de su YO autentico, no podría soportar más aquella situación infernal, ¿Cómo Shannon poseía el descaro de reclamarle? Cuando es _**ella**_, la muy puta que desde hace 3 meses no deja de provocarle sufrimiento y un intenso miedo, uno más fuerte que el ocasionado por los hermanos Sakamaki, _**ella**_ la muy zorra que no deja de pronunciarle al oído que la ama, _**ella**_ que encaja con hostilidad las uñas en su piel, que le deja moretones, que la asfixia por diversión, que la besa sin consentimiento, la que logra que florezcan sentimientos negativos y repugnantes, _**ella**_ la que arruina hasta lo más protegido, la que convierte todo en un martirio eterno, la mujer que la mantenía cautiva en una relación enferma—No me vengas con toda esa palabrería de mierda después de todo lo que me has hecho.

_**Aquello**_ no reacciono ni siquiera cuando el aire de furia logro derribarla, sintió como si de pronto le cortaran las piernas, en medio de los juegos mentales, termino arrodillada, llorando, las manos apretando el cabello negro, respirando con dificultad, el corazón latiendo y retorciéndose de forma insistente, Komori la aventó sin dudar al fondo de un lago con olor a muerte y ahora solo le quedaba el morir, abrazada por las aguas negras, tristes y turbias. **No ha sido del todo Yui**, Shannon escucho con atención en espera de más palabras, **¿Ya sabes quién es, no?** Cierto, aquella mujer comenzaba a manifestarse, cambio la tristeza por el resentimiento, quito cualquier pista de sufrimiento y después se dejó conquistar por la ira, ¡El actuar de Yui era culpa de Cordelia! ¡¿Cómo pudo osar siquiera pensar que Yui sería tan cruel?! Inhalo y exhalo continuamente de forma profunda y lenta para calmarse, fue entonces que decidió esperar el desarrollo de los futuros acontecimientos.

Cuando salió del todo del cuarto, Yui molesta estuvo a punto de irse a cualquier lugar lejos de Shannon, hasta que noto la presencia de Ayato, un sentimiento brillo con intensidad, parecido al querer, parecido al desprecio, parecido al deseo de lastimar, de tomar venganza, _**"Entonces no te detengas"**_ Obedeció a la voz y termino por estar enfrente de un Ayato apático— ¿Por qué no me miras?—pregunto con algo pintado de burla, el pelirrojo se sorprendió internamente, la manos femeninas abrazaron el cuello de él, inconscientemente Ayato rodeo la cintura de Yui, la acerco, respiro el aroma dulzón como si aquello fuera capaz de aclarar absolutamente todo—¿Sera que…has vuelto a ser el mismo niño inútil del pasado?—el agarre tomo gran fuerza, minutos silenciosos transcurrieron, Yui observó como la mirada de Ayato se ensombrecía, el ambiente se tensó con gravedad, cuando los colmillos se encajaron con saña dejo escapar un pequeño grito, el auténtico YO de Komori regreso, todo lo que dijo y actuó la aplastaron con crudeza—Ayato-kun, por favor detenlo—dijo con una voz quebrada, se dejó decorar por la culpa y el miedo, no solo al pelirrojo y a Shannon, sino también a ella misma, porque por un momento no fue Yui, alguien más la controlo, alguien más pronuncio oraciones imperdonables, alguien más intentaba encerrarla en un sitio profundo y lejano—Por favor—susurro, suplico, pero Ayato solo se dejó guiar por la frialdad, de alguna forma aquel resultado ella lo espero, Yui se resignó a sollozar perdida.

_**Ella**_ veía la escena de cerca, solo Komori podría darse cuenta de su presencia, soltó una risa decepcionada y al mismo tiempo divertida, escucho el alma de Yui gritando por ayuda, rogando una salvación que ni Ayato y Shannon podrían brindarle, Madness apretó la tela del desgastado vestido—No Yui, es tu culpa por dejarte controlar por una mujer tan despreciable—la abandono sin contemplación alguna, más tarde les daría una elección, por lo pronto los dejaría hundirse juntos, tan ilógicamente posible que con solo alejarlos un poco terminaran por romperse. Avanzo por los pasillos de la mansión, se detuvo al ver a Matt salir del cuarto de su víctima asignada—Te dejaste morder—pronuncio sin ninguna emoción—Espero que a él le haya dolido aún más—soltó la pequeña amenaza—Vámonos, este lugar ha comenzado a enfermarme—_**él**_ asintió, tomo la mano de _**eso**_ y ambos desaparecieron.

Gruño, debería ir a tomar una ducha pero el cansancio era mayor, incluso con lo terriblemente sucio y usado que se sentía, ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Cerró los ojos para reflexionar con más profundidad y honestidad, tal vez era porque _**él**_ desprendía un aroma casi parecido a Cordelia, tal vez también porque Matt consiguió engatusarlo de forma tan despreciable como su madre, tal vez porque aún era preso del recuerdo de una relación enferma y sin ningún lugar—Molesto—murmuro fastidiado, fue entonces que Yui volvió a sus pensamientos, hace tiempo que no bebía la dulce sangre de Komori, como tampoco tocaba la suave piel de la rubia, lo extrañaba de algún modo retorcido, soltó un largo suspiro de frustración, por ahora solo se dejaría abrazar por el sueño, "Mañana será"

Shu abrió los ojos mosqueado, su descanso fue interrumpido crudamente— ¿Qué buscas?—le pregunto a Reiji, este se acercó hasta topar con el borde de la cama, con una mano le ordeno que tomara aquellas hojas—Pensé que preferías verme hundirme en un sinfín de males —el mayor de los hermanos, las tomo con calma para después dejarlas sobre el otro lado del colchón sin ningún cuidado.

Reiji frunció el ceño—Tu amiga humana fue muy insistente.

— ¿Hayley?—con solo ver la cara de Reiji, no fue necesaria una confirmación—Esa mujer sí que es pesada—comento como si no tuviera importancia—No—dijo ante la nueva orden no verbal que le mando su hermano menor, ¿desde cuándo lo comprendía tan bien? Dudaba que aquello le agradara a Reiji.

—No se trata de una simple negación, por una vez cumple con tus obligaciones—le regaño.

Shu sonrió al instante, empeorando más el humor de Reiji—Tal vez si tuviera alguna recompensa—comento, un segundo después Reiji estaba sobre la cama y Shu arriba de él—Supongo que has aceptado—dijo al ver el tiempo correr y a Reiji sin poner resistencia. ¿Cómo surgió tal cambio radical en su relación? La respuesta no poseía valor alguno, porque a fin de cuentas aquella intimidad no sería eterna.

Cuando Yui se levantó aquella mañana del lunes, estaba desgastada físicamente como también mentalmente, Ayato se había comportado más raro de lo que recordaba, aun así agradecía a Dios que Ayato solo se hubiera alimentado, en vez de humillarla de otro modo peor. Se levantó de la cama, el pelirrojo de seguro la volvió a dejar de nuevo en su habitación una vez saciado su hambre. Ya arreglada y preparada para ir a la escuela nocturna, recorrió los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas con lentitud, termino por estar sentada sobre uno de los sofás, divago por varios minutos hasta que noto la presencia de Kanato—Buenos días Kanato-kun—él la ignoro, Yui seguía preguntándose si Shannon le ocasiono algún problema al chico, "Deberé hablar con ella" ¿Cómo se acercaría? ¿Cómo vería los ojos negros sin sentir culpa? Después de todo soltó palabras crueles, tal vez Madness la dañara, pero aun así su lado bueno se negaba a tratarla de forma despreciable—Tendré que disculparme entonces—susurro para ella misma, entonces poso la vista en Kanato, quien parecía perdido—"¿Estará bien?"

Kanato se preguntaba si acaso _**eso**_ volvería, hace tiempo que el dolor de muñeca lo abandono y todo porque aquella mujer se arrepintió de lastimarlo, no la comprendía, tampoco lo buscaba, sin embargo seguía extrañado consigo mismo por no castigar tal insolencia, tal vez porque _**eso**_ era muy cercana a ellos, tal vez porque de alguna forma logro que sus hermanos se alejaran de Yui, tal vez porque se había acostumbrado a las breves platicas que tenían, tal vez porque aun recordaba—¿Por qué regreso justo ahora? ¿Qué opinas sobre tal ilógica situación, Teddy?—le pregunto a su oso de felpa, "Tal vez busca acercarse como antes" Aun así todo resultaba confuso.

—_Eres extraña—abrazo con más fuerza a Teddy y le mando una mirada desconfiada a __**eso.**_

—_Todos de algún modo lo somos—le contesto divertida— ¿Sabes? Tu comportamiento conmigo lo es aún más._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Tratar cordialmente a una extraña que se mete sin permiso a tu casa y lastima a tu fuente de alimento no es muy común—dijo sin vacilar, sin temer de la posible reacción de Kanato._

— _¿Eres idiota, no recuerdas nada o solo piensas que yo no tengo ninguna memoria sobre ti?—pregunto aburrido y cansado de tanto teatro._

_**Eso**_ _ se dejó llevar por la sorpresa, se levantó inquieta—Pensé que Karl no cometía equivocaciones—se fue acercando a Kanato, como buscando conseguir un algo sin nombre— ¿Y aun así no deseas matarme? Recuerda que _lastimo_ a tu presa._

_Kanato frunció el ceño y la empujo cuando __**ella **__ poso las manos sobre sus hombros— ¡No me toques!—le grito—No, matarte resultaría insatisfactorio, además Yui no es tu verdadero objetivo—le contesto con voz aparentemente calmada._

—_Eres muy difícil de engañar—Kanato le sonrió en respuesta._

Subaru la observo con fijeza—Parece que te has cansado de Shannon o ella de ti—comento, Komori asintió, después de tanto tiempo había logrado acercarse y tener una conversación normal con el menor de los hermanos Sakamaki—¿Para qué me buscaste?

Yui presto atención al cielo nocturno—Para hablar—contesto sin pretender nada—¿Y…estas bien?

—Sí—respondió con sinceridad, ya hace un mes que no sufría de pesadillas, ni escuchaba voces en su cabeza ni se despertaba con heridas en el cuello, aun no conocía la mejor forma de agradecerle a Yui sin involucrarse demasiado, puesto que estaba completamente seguro que era Yui quien lo ayudo, Subaru se acercó inconscientemente un poco más a Komori, de algún modo también estaba tranquilo porque no tenía que soportar la presencia insoportable de Madness, dado que ella había dejado de asistir a clases—Parece que tú también, has hecho una amiga nueva ¿no?

—Sí, Hayley es una chica muy amable—comento Yui, solo esperaba que Sightless no estuviera mal de la cabeza.

Hayley abrió la puerta del departamento, al entrar la cerro con seguro de nuevo, aquel día fue muy complicado, ella no deseaba relacionarse con nadie pero el éxito de la misión lo requería, al menos Yui Komori no resulto ser una chica desagradable, se encamino a su habitación, sentada sobre la cama, la cual estaba llena de papeles de diverso contenido, tomo la pluma negra y escribió en su informe sobre la familia Sakamaki, en específico de Shu, el mayor de los seis vampiros: parece tener una relación romántica con su hermano menor, Reiji. Descubrir aquel hecho la había sorprendido, puesto que pensaba que ellos dos se detestaban—Inesperado mas no repugnante—después de todo, ¿Ella quien era para juzgar? "Lo mejor será apurarme o el superior Thomas me dará más sermones"

—_Si tienes que darme algo, entonces hazlo personalmente—le dijo Shu con aquel tono de aburrimiento de siempre, sin embargo Hayley logro identificar el tono sutil de amenaza._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Reiji-san se enojó? _

—_Algo parecido—aquella respuesta vaga fue lo único que necesito Sightless para acomodar todas las ideas y relacionarlas, bueno, no por nada era reconocida por su habilidad para descubrir y conseguir información, "serán los años de entrenamiento" pensó._

—_Ya veo—dijo para dar por cerrada aquella conversación corta._

Yui se removió desesperada, Laito sin embargo no la dejo en libertad—No tiene caso bitch-chan—le susurró al oído, ella tembló y él lo disfruto, sí que lo extrañaba, si tan solo fuera capaz de pronunciar un adiós a _**él,**_ no tendría que contenerse hasta el punto del ahogo—Quieta—ordeno con voz seria, aquella que asustaba más a Komori, mordió con fuerza y succionó con deleite, los minutos corrieron sin cesar, Laito ya una vez saciada su hambre comenzó a tocar la piel de Yui, la mano del vampiro se deslizo por debajo de la falda del uniforme, ella sollozo y rogo que se detuviera, callo las suplicas con un beso demandante, lo necesitaba para no perderse en algo que jamás le daría retorno, por desgracia la placentera sensación que recorría su cuerpo se detuvo, al identificar el aura amenazante que parecía querer asfixiarlo—Matt lárgate—le dijo enojado, Yui se encogió del miedo, era raro que Laito se mostrara tan serio y molesto.

—No, ¿acaso no te he prohibido acercarte a la rubia?—bramo Matt, tomo con brusquedad del brazo a Laito y lo aparto sin ninguna dificultad de Yui, Komori se dejó embargar por la esperanza, acomodo su ropa y salió corriendo de aquel agobiante ambiente. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? No, mejor no saberlo, todos aquellos que se relacionaban de algún modo con los vampiros, seguro también terminarían por lastimarla.

Laito gruño— ¿Por qué insistes en meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen?—le pregunto hostil, Matt lo callo antes de que siguiera soltando un montón de sandeces, el vampiro se dejó llevar por la furia, por las tremendas ganas de encontrar el alivio efímero y por la frustración al ver sus planes rotos, mordió los labios del contrario hasta sacar el preciado líquido carmesí, lamio y cuando se despidió de la razón—Si has venido a cogerme, entonces hazlo de una puta vez—soltó molesto y con resentimiento, Matt le sonrió para después penetrarlo sin cuidado, _**él **_ lo miro con un sentimiento sin lugar y atrapante, Laito cerró los ojos, para que el momento no se arruinara aún más, como también para no caer en juegos llenos falsedad y descaro.

Komori Yui recupero el aliento una vez en su cuarto, sentada sobre la cama intento calmarse con la misma oración una y otra vez: Laito no vendrá, todo está bien. Por un momento pensó que llegaría la humillación mayor en el segundo en que Laito la intercepto y la llevo por la fuerza a la habitación menos usada de la mansión, se confió y por ello ahora temblaba, abrazándose a sí misma en la búsqueda desesperada por serenar su alterada alma, ella debió seguir prestando atención y no dejarse engañar por la distancia que había tomado Laito aquel mes, por ingenua, por débil, por idiota y por demás insultos, se permitió liberar sus emociones y hasta pasada una hora logro sentir un ligero alivio—¿el temor aun te consume, verdad?—Komori por un instante creyó que su corazón se detendría, se quedó quieta y encogió—No es que fuera a dañarte, ya has recibido el castigo apropiado por seguir sin protestar la apariencia de una falsa seguridad—la rubia se alejó lo más que pudo de _**ella**_.

—Por favor déjame—dijo apenas en un murmuro lejano Yui.

—Si el valor floreciera a través de una simple y bella petición, entonces ya no sufrirías por ellos.

—Solo vete, Shannon no quiero escuchar nada—tapo con las manos ambos oídos como si aquello la librara de toda angustia, de cualquier realidad lúgubre y nauseabunda.

— ¿Sabes? Suena como si suplicaras por la salvación absoluta—_**eso**_ negó con la cabeza, se acercó hasta el rincón donde Yui parecía volverse a cada parpadeo mas frágil, abrió la mano izquierda, que hace instantes estaba cerrada fuertemente, y la acercó a Komori—Abre los ojos—la rubia obedeció después de varios minutos silenciosos y tormentosos—Es un regalo—los luceros rosas reflejaron desconfianza, miedo y desconcierto—Esto te llevara a donde más anheles, volverá lo imposible en verdad—espero y en el instante en que Yui se atrevió a tocar y tomar con dedos nerviosos el collar, _**ella**_ sonrió—Bien, has elegido la opción correcta "Después de todo lo necesitaras para lo que vendrá"

—G-gracias Shannon—dijo con dificultad Komori, _**eso**_ se quedó observándola como buscando algún signo de mentira, _**aquello **_se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de paredes rosa claro, tarareo una canción que Yui reconoció, era la misma que escucho en su infancia, la misma que su madre le entonaba en las noches donde no lograba conciliar el sueño— ¿Shannon?

— ¿Mejor?

—S-si

—Abel

— ¿Eh?

—Es Abel, no Shannon.

— ¿Abel?

—Sí, igual que tú luchas por ser solo Yui, yo trato de ser solo Abel.

—No entiendo del todo.

—Es lo mejor, tanto como para ti y ellos—finalizo _**ella**_ y después se fue, como si solo hubiera sido una brisa gélida y sin color, Yui se levantó, fue al cuarto de baño, tallo con fuerza donde Laito hubo tocado sin compasión, al terminar, ya vestida con ropa cómoda para dormir, se acostó lentamente en la cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas rosas, como si fuera una pequeña fortaleza, como si ello fuera capaz de lograr el olvido y la libertad para ir a donde dictara el pensamiento—ni hoy, ni mañana, nunca será, un jamás y de esta forma tan sutil terminare por consumirme—susurro al tiempo que en su mano derecha apretada con fuerza el collar, el regalo de _**eso**_—Un día normal estaría bien para volver a confiar.

Y poco a poco los secretos son revelados.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora: **si tienen alguna duda, crítica constructiva o incluso sugerencias son libres de ponerlas. Espero que no se vea muy apresurada la relación de Matt y Laito, digamos que en ese mes que paso, las cosas entre ellos poco a poco se pusieron muy fuertes, en realidad referente a ese mes pienso hacer un fic enfocado en esa pareja (Matt x Laito) Si, Matt primero porque tengo ganas de ukear a Laito e.é


End file.
